pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Valerie (anime)
Valerie is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest, who is the Gym Leader of Laverre City in the Kalos region. Appearance Valerie has long black hair that reaches her knees, her eyes are wide and in the color of purplish-gray. She also wears purple hairclips slightly resembling the ears of an Audino and string-like tendrils, as well as a purple choker. Her outfit resembles a stylized kimono spliced with a gothic-lolita style. The sleeves bear the resemblance to butterfly wings with pink, mist-like patterns followed by a yellowish-cream color and tipped with black. She wears a pale yellow corset intertwined with purple strings and lined with butterfly patterns with strings. She also wears a short, puffy skirt with the color of pale purple, pink, and black with frilly ends. Finally, her outfit is completed with black socks with renaissance flairs on the top, and black high heels with bright pink soles and ribbons. Personality Valerie is a calm Gym Leader, who prefers surprising her opponents with unexpected moves, twisting the field to her presence. Valerie also prefers beauty, being a fashion designer herself, even causing her Pokémon to look different than they may seem in the battle. Biography Pokémon the Series: XY Valerie is the famous clothes designer, who takes her inspirations from Pokémon and nature. One day, she was told two of her known models couldn't arrive to her fashion show and was slightly worried, even making her Pokémon sad. Luckily, her other models found Bonnie and Serena, making the latter honored to be in Valerie's presence (even if Bonnie wanted Valerie to be a bride for Clemont). Nevertheless, they accepted Valerie's proposal and wore dresses, along with Braixen and Dedenne, displaying themselves on the catwalk. Valerie noticed Sawyer, her newest challenger, and asked him to come to the stage for the Gym match, startling Sawyer a bit. Sawyer sent Bagon to battle Spritzee. Bagon used Dragon Breath, but the move had no effect, due to Spritzee being immune to dragon-type moves. Bagon attempted to headbutt Spritzee, who defeated Bagon with Dazzling Gleam. Valerie thanked Sawyer for the battle and left, allowing Ash to see the Gym Leader he would fight next.XY073: A Fashionable Battle! The next day, the heroes entered Valerie's Gym, where Ash faced Valerie in a two-on-two Gym match. Valerie sent her Sylveon and started speaking to it, shocking Ash she had that ability. Valerie replied she can communicate with Pokémon, in a special way, but Ash sees he can also understand Pokémon, by their feelings. Ash sent Fletchinder, who was hit by Sylveon's Disarming Voice and its attacks canceled by being entangled by Sylveon's ribbons. Fletchinder soon freed itself by burning Sylveon by using Flame Charge. Sylveon used Giga Impact, but was defeated by Fletchinder's Steel Wing. This shocked Valerie and her assistants, the latter knowing that was the moment Valerie's battle got very serious. Valerie sent Spritzee, whose Trick Room allowed Spritzee to become faster and defeat Fletchinder with Dazzling Gleam and Gyro Ball. Ash sent Hawlucha, who was also affected by Trick Room and got hit by Moonblast. Ash had Hawlucha use X-Scissor on the Trick Room, damaging the effect. Spritzee used Gyro Ball on Hawlucha, who took the damage, but also used X-Scissor, bashing Spritzee onto the Trick Room and canceling the move. With Flying Press and High Jump Kick, Hawlucha won the battle. Valerie called Spritzee back, for she felt being one with her Pokémon during these difficult challenges. Ash understood her and was given the Fairy Badge.XY074: Fairy-Type Trickery! Ash remembered all the Gym Leaders he fought to earn his badges on his journey when he fought against Everett and his Furfrou.XY125: A League of His Own! Valerie was seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City where he revealed that he was the leader of Team Flare.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Valerie and Spritzee, along with the other Gym Leaders, went to stop the Giant Rock from approaching the Anistar City's sundial. Valerie noted the Giant Rock was filled with negative energy.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! During the battle, Valerie had Spritzee attack the plants to let Ash and Alain continue, but was soon bound by the roots. After the Giant Rock was stopped, Valerie had Spritzee launch an attack, which fused with others' attacks to destroy the Giant Rock. However, the Giant Rock launched an attack, which Valerie stopped with her Spritzee's Light Screen. Since they failed, Valerie watched as Squishy and Z-2 changed form and battled against the Giant Rock and Lysandre.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Ash remembered his gym battle against Valerie and her Spritzee and them fighting the Giant Rock with the rest when he was reflecting back on his journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Pokémon On hand Trivia *Valerie is like a few past characters: **Valerie, like Erika, has a shop oriented for girls. **Valerie being a fashion designer makes her similar to Burgh, who also designs clothes. ***Valerie, like Elesa, showcases new outfits akin to a fashion show. Unlike Elesa, though, Valerie herself is not the one modeling them, instead being handled by her gym trainers (as well as Serena and Bonnie, subbing for two of the scheduled models who were unable to make it). Gallery Valerie anime.png|Valerie, in the Gym, ready to battle Ash Kalos Gym Leaders.png See also Valerie (Adventures) References Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fairy Pokémon User